


Into The Blinding Sun

by techieturnover



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, London Era (Black Sails), M/M, Multi, Pre-Canon, Shakespeare References, Tumblr Prompts, also featuring, poop jokes, questionable art references, references to windmills, sentences longer than the legs on your favorite femme fatale, this is high art my friends, wax wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/techieturnover/pseuds/techieturnover
Summary: Encouraged by the occasional victory, Thomas continues chipping away at seemingly impenetrable walls with all the fervor of Alonso. There is one goal however that eludes even Thomas’ most valiant efforts; he has yet to see James really, truly, laugh.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton, Miranda Barlow/Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton, Miranda Barlow/Thomas Hamilton
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60





	Into The Blinding Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This came about because of a tumblr prompt fill and a set of tags on tumblr. While I would like to abstain from taking responsibility, I uh... wrote it. So I don't know if that's allowed. 
> 
> Prompt fill: Thomas realizes he's in love with James.  
> Tags from: https://one-warm-line.tumblr.com/post/613439686727401472/captain-flint-its-like-shes-some-sort-of-clock  
> #so...there's a lot to talk about what with the heartbreaking discussion and all#but#instead#can I please draw your attention to the wonderful REAL smile Flint gives?#not a grin#not a smirk#just...a goofy fucking smile#there's SO MUCH FONDNESS THERE#and now all I can picture is Flint - James - actually laughing#REALLY laughing#bust a gut tears at the corner of your eyes laughing#BRING ME THOSE LONDON DAYS#does he snort when he laughs#when was the first time Thomas or Miranda made him REALLY laugh?#not the charming little huff he sometimes does when he smiles#but full on laughs#a giggle fit??#it must have happened#and I'm going to sit here imagining it#instead of thinking about how this'll be the last time they ever see each other smile like this#black sails
> 
> Also a MCGIANT thank you to spratwurst on tumblr for being my sort of beta and listening to me yell. 
> 
> anyway here's wonderwall

Thomas isn’t expecting it, when it happens. 

He has spent the past weeks chipping away at James McGraw’s self-control, attempting to get him to discard the formality he holds like a shield against his own thoughts and feelings. He’s had moderate success - there are more genuine smiles now and the Lieutenant has begun to engage actively, rather than wait for Thomas to ask his opinion. Encouraged by the occasional victory, Thomas continues chipping away at seemingly impenetrable walls with all the fervor of Alonso. There is one goal however that eludes even Thomas’ most valiant efforts; he has yet to see James really, truly, laugh. 

Tonight, James has lagged behind after the last Lord departs the parlor. Thomas notes with pleasure another notch towards victory. He has only recently convinced the Lieutenant to join them at all for his salons, and this evening is the first he has lingered after the conversations have ended. Now the three of them - James, himself, and Miranda - are alone, and pirates and politics can be put aside.

As Miranda returns from escorting the last of their guests out, James settles in one of the high backed chairs across from where Thomas himself is sitting. For a moment, as James is distracted with Miranda’s entrance, Thomas allows himself to study the other man. He has lost his posture as the night goes on and is now in a lovely sprawl, leaning heavily against one of the sides of his chair.  
It is becoming a treasure, being able to spend more time with the Lieutenant. In discovering the man that emerges when his back isn’t ramrod straight, when his hands come out from behind his back. Thomas uncovers that James fiddles with things when he’s idle - arranges papers and moves things around, aligns the corners of books even. It is a discovery he covets. 

With James, he is learning to covet a great many the things he normally wouldn’t, walking a line that gets finer every day. He is distinctly aware that his gaze lingers on the Lieutenant a hair longer than it should, that he allows their touches to last just a moment too long. He can't keep his eyes from James’ lips or his imagination from supplying what it might be like to pull one of them between his teeth. 

Miranda’s knowing look when she sits on the chaise beside him speaks volumes. 

They let the fire's crackling take precedence in the easy, companionable silence that falls once they are alone. Thomas allows himself the indulgence to contemplate what it might feel like for this to be the norm. The three of them, together. Miranda draws his attention from the fantasy when she speaks.

“James, did you happen to catch the conversation between Lords Philpot and Casings?” 

Thomas scoffs, can’t help it. James raises an eyebrow at him as he speaks. “I caught the tail end. Would have been rather hard to miss it... quite a comedy of errors.”

“More like a comedy of _eras_ , I’m afraid,” Thomas adds, aware he is likely once again setting himself up for disappointment. “Those two are both very into ancient Chinese artifacts and they can't ever resist a squabble. I believe it began with a set of stoneware Casings acquired. He claimed it was from one of the first productions of Yixing pottery in the Song dynasty. Ugly little kettle: misshapen, poorly blended colors, looked like something made by a not overly gifted child. Philpot saw it, pointed out several inconsistencies with common styles during the period, and from there it all devolved into a rather messy argument.”

Miranda continues for him, “Casings had the thing appraised and naturally invited Philpot along, and us, because he wanted witnesses. Of course it turned out to be fake, and not even a good one. The appraiser called it - what were his exact words, Thomas?”

“I believe he called it ‘a ludicrously awful reproduction that could only have been crafted by leaving a troop of monkeys alone too long with a picture of a Yinxing pot and their own shit.’”

“-and Philpot has never let him forget it.” Miranda finishes with a smile that is entirely too infectious, wide and mischievous.

James smiles too, and lets out a small chuckle. Thomas feels the thrill of it but also the disappointment. He is so wholly unprepared for success that he almost misses the moment entirely, when James folds in on himself and truly starts to laugh. His smile lights his entire face and it captures Thomas’ attention wholly. James leans into the back of the chair he's sat in, hand coming up to cover his face. 

“Is that why the Lady Dunmor asked him if he intended to keep his teacup with him when he went to the loo -” James hardly gets the thought out before he is overcome. Miranda nods, laughing herself, and then James devolves into a series of snorts, his shoulders rising with each attempt to suck in air through his mirth and -

Oh- 

_Oh -_

Watching the scene, a realization hits Thomas like a blow between the ribs that leaves him breathless. He is in love with James McGraw. 

James chooses that moment to open his eyes, and Thomas thinks some of his revelation must show on his face because the mirth starts to fade from James’ face, replaced by something else. Thomas feels like he's burning in that moment. He has never been particularly shy before but he has to look away, fearful that staring directly at the look in James’ eyes will melt the wax from his wings. 

“Great art can come from any inspiration, you know.”

It's a pitiable attempt at humor but, really, can he be blamed with James relaxed and at ease and still smiling across from him? And when James let's out another laugh Thomas thinks he would gladly burn or drown or fall for this. He will fly as high and as far as his wings will carry him, if it means he gets to feel this warmth taking root in his chest.


End file.
